


questioning

by catcie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, sorta - Freeform, vine referece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcie/pseuds/catcie
Summary: kagami doesn't know why her kiss with adrien didn't work out





	questioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keytniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keytniss/gifts).

> spoilers for s3

Kagami kissed Adrien. She finally did it. After what felt an eternity, after her careful and intricate plans to woo the oblivious boy, she  _ did  _ it.

But.

This didn't turn out to be like her plans were. Where was the earth shattering feeling? Where was the feeling that made you feel in the clouds, love blooming from her chest?

This wasn't anything like the meticulous research (shoujo mangas) told her she would feel like. When she opened her eyes she only saw Adrien up close, and it didn't made her feel anything akin to that. Only disappointment and confusion. She did everything according to her plans, so why was she feeling so… empty?

Kagami broke off the kiss, and checked her pulse.

"Kagami?"

"Silence."

Adrien closed off his mouth in confusion, while a concentrated Kagami was busy with the task at hand.

"...normal...why…"

"Kagami?" Adrien asked once again, getting more worried, "Are you okay?"

The aforementioned looked up, panic in her eyes, "Why is my pulse normal?"

"Uh…" Adrien frowned, looking more confused than ever, "Why shouldn't it be the case?"

"Because." Kagami grew more frustrated, not knowing what to say. She sighed, bit her lip and looked at Adrien in the eyes. "It shouldn't be like this. The pulse of the innocent girl receiving her first kiss from the boy she likes should be ah, what's the word, accelerated. Something did not work out."

The boy only answered with silence. Now it was Kagami's turn to grow worried.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

"...It didn't. It didn't work out. It turns out I like someone else."

…That wasn't what she expected. But she didn't feel surprised. 

"...I see."

So they sat. In silence. And Kagami started to think.

Who  _ did she even like?  _ She knew she liked someone, because she  _ felt  _ that earth shattering feeling, she  _ felt  _ her heart soaring through the skies for someone and she felt her heartbeat accelerate. But for  _ who. _

She now knew it wasn't for Adrien. Although they had many heartwarming moments together, she didn't feel any of those things for him. In fact, now that she thought about it, she liked him as a friend; he was her first friend, so she may have confused the new and unknown feelings for something else.

Then there was Marinette and…

Badump.

Oh.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"I… I think I'm a lesbian."

"I thought you were japanese."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kagami then proceeds to smack down adrien. adrien's justification was 'it was just a prank bro'


End file.
